Everest
by JaketheViper
Summary: When Everest begins to act aggressive one moment and nice the next. The pups decide to get to the bottom of it. Is Everest just going through the motions? Or is there something more sinister going on?
1. Chapter 1

"I win! I win!" Skye shouted, pumping her paw into the air. "Now pay up."

Rubble slid his treats over to her, a look of disappointment on his face.

"I bet Kat could beat your flimsy high score." Chase teased.

"Actually, he won't be joining you right now. Hes going to spend some time with Everest." Ryder said, walking into the room. "Just him and her."

"He's been spending a lot of time with her lately." Rocky said.

"Awww. Come on guys. I think its sweet. I like the idea of my two bestest friends having fun." Skye said. She did a flip.

"He might be back late." Ryder said.

* * *

Kat was making great time. He loved spending time with Everest. Especially on the mountain.

The two hit it off when they found out they liked alot of the same things, after Skye introduced them.

He was a little upset about her dating Marshall, but he didn't really mind. _They are so cute together. _he thought.

After about 30 minutes, he arrived at the mountain. He immediately went to search for Everest.

"Hmmmm. That's odd. She said she'd be at the slope waiting for me." he said to himself. "Maybe I misheard."

He went over to the cabin and knocked on the door. No answer.

He was about to search the surrounding area when he turned around and bumped into her.

"There you are. I thought you said that you'd be by the slope." Kat told her.

"Anyway. You ready to snowboard?" he asked eagerly.

"Go away you furless freak. Who'd want to snowboard with you?" Everest said, before she shoved him aside and walked off.

Kat stared after her before heading to his vehicle and driving away. _What has gotten into her? _Kat thought as he drove back to the lookout. _She's never acted this way. _

Kat parked in his usual spot and took off his gear. He then drank water from his bowl before heading inside.

"Back so soon." Zuma asked.

"Oh. Here he is. Kat! Everest is wondering what is taking you so long?" Ryder called.

Kat walked in.

"I dont know what is going on with you. But calling me a furless freak was very uncalled for. Call me when you want to apologize for your rude behavior." Kat said before pushing the end call button.

He walked out of the room. "Call me a furless freak?" Kat muttered.

The pups were shocked at what they just witnessed.

"This isn't right. I couldn't believe Everest said that." Skye said. "She's normally so nice."

"She's probably going through something. Everybody does." Chase said.

"Yeah. But...why snap at him?" Rubble said.

"Maybe the two should talk face to face." Rocky said.

Unknown to them, that's just what Everest was thinking.


	2. Chapter 2

After telling Jake where she was going, Everest got in her snow plow and headed to the look out.

It took her almost an hour due to traffic, but eventually she arrived.

The pups and Ryder heard her pull up and exited to meet her while Rubble was talking to Kat.

"Everest? Why did you call Kat a furless freak?" Ryder asked her sternly.

"That's why I came over. I didn't call him that. I swear." Everest said.

"Well. He seems to think you did." Rubble said, walking up to them.

"I would not go in there if I were you. Give him a few days to calm down. He was actually pretty angry when I talked with him. "I'm gonna skin her alive this. Shell regret that." Rubble said.

"Ok. I think I'll let him calm himself down. I dont wanna be in there right now. Not if he's threatening to skin me alive." Everest said.

"Don't be afraid. Its just talk. He won't do anything. He says things like that when he is angry." Rocky said.

"I'm still going to give him 2 or 3 days. You still up for the movie night Skye?" Everest asked.

"You betcha." Skye said. She did her famous flip. "I'll be there at 6pm."

"Sounds good. See you then." Everest said as she hopped in and drove off.

* * *

Skye arrived at the theater at 15 minutes to six.

Everest wasn't there yet, but Skye decided that she'd wait outside.

Six came and went. No sign of Everest.

Skye called three times. No answer.

At seven, she sighed and getting into her helicopter, drove home.

She walked through the lookout doors, sighing.

"Wow. That was a quick movie." Chase said.

"There was no movie." Skye said. "She stiffed me."

"What do you mean she stiffed you?" Zuma asked.

" I mean, she never showed." Skye said.

"Don't get all worked up over it. She probably forgot." Marshall said.

"Or she fell asleep. It happens." Rocky said.

"Either that or Jake needed her help." Ryder said.

"I called three times. But she never answered." Skye said.

"She answered my call about our date a few hours ago." Marshall told her.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure she's fine." Rubble said.

After eating dinner, the pups played pup pup boogie. Well all except Skye and Kat.

The two were talking. "I can't believe she did that." Skye sadly said.

"Agreed. First she calls me a furless freak. Then she lies. Now she stiffs you? If she keeps this up she'll lose her friends unless she has a good explanation." Kat said.

At 9 Ryder told the pups that it was bedtime.

So after brushing their teeth and getting into their pjs, they climbed into bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning the pups woke up. Kat and Skye refused to come out of their pup houses for they were too upset.

They wanted to stay in there all day. But that wasn't the case. "PAW Patrol. To the Lookout!" Ryder said.

The pups rushed into uniform and got in line.

"Ok. Chickaletta is on top of City hall. Again." Ryder said.

"I really hate that chicken." Kat muttered.

Ryder and the pups stared at Kat.

"Don't let Goodway hear you say that." Rubble said.

"Kat. We save anyone in need." Ryder said.

"I know that. I'm happy to do it." Kat said. "But its getting annoying. We save her every day almost. Exception for the last rescue of her 2 weeks ago."

"Anywsy...Marshall. I need you to get Chickaletta down." Ryder began.

"Uh uh. No way Jose." Kat said. Last time Marshall did that he fell and hit his head."

"Yeah. It felt like I was being beaten with a hammer." Marshall said.

"I'll do it." Kat said.

Ryder nodded.

"Kat? Who is Jose?" Rubble asked.

"Its a figure of speech Rubble." Kat told the younger pup.

"Let's go." Ryder said.

It took a few minutes for Kat and Marshall to arrive at City Hall.

Ryder headed over to speak to the mayor.

Marshall backed his fire truck and hoisted the ladder.

Kat began to climb. It felt all rickety.

Kat decided to be extra careful. Once he got to the very top he started to reach for the chicken.

But the ladder started to give way and Kat quickly jumped on to City Hall.

A loud clang was heard.

"Kat you ok!?" Marshall asked in fear.

"I'm fine." he said.

"Skye. I need your harness..." Ryder began.

"Ryder. No. Dont call them. Rocky needs to check everyone vehicles." Kat shouted. "Skye. Dont you dare fly your chopper until further notice."

"Why?" Marshall asked.

"I have a hunch." Kat said. "Ryder. Could you catch me?"

Ryder nodded and held out his hands as Kat jumped.

Ryder caught them.

An hour later, Rubble arrived to take Marshall's ladder home.

It took a few hours but Ryder and Rocky checked everybody's vehicles and fixed Marshall's truck.

Ryder and Rocky came inside.

One look was all Kat needed.

"I knew it. Sabotage." Kat said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sabotage?" Marshall asked.

"What do you mean dude?" Zuma asked.

"Someone loosened the bolts on your ladder Marshall." Ryder said.

"Skye. Someone siphoned gasoline from your chopper. If Kat hadn't stopped Ryder from calling you out. I'm afraid you'd be gone. Your chopper wouldn't even have made it to City Hall." Rocky said.

Kat was instantly ambushed by Skye and Marshall. The two hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much. Kat. You saved our lives." Skye said.

"Guys. If I hadn't went on Marshall's ladder myself. I never would have found out." Kat said. "I'm glad I did."

"I'll kill that bitch for this!" Chase screamed.

"You'll kill who?" Ryder asked.

"Everest. I know she did this." Chase said.

Everyone stared at him.

"Ypu won't be killing anyone." Kat said.

"Why not?" Chsse asked. He glared at them.

" 3 reasons. 1. We don't know she did it. 2. I said so. 3. It's not a crime to call people names and not show up to a planned event." Kat said.

"Good point." Chase muttered, embarrassed by his outburst.

"Also. We have no evidence." Rocky said.

Just then Marshall looked at the time. "Oh shoot. My date's in 3 hours." I gotta get ready."

After a quick bath at Katie's and a grooming, Marshsll went to the theater.

Unknown to him. Kat was secretly following him, having stowed away in Marshall's truck.

Marshall parked and got out.

There was barely anyone out there.

Kat snuck out of Marshall vehicle. He hid behind a parked car and watched him.

He saw Marshall walk up to the husky.

He watched in horror as Everest plowed her fist into Marshall stomach.

Gasping quietly he called Ryder.

Once Ryder answered. Kat quickly turned the video feed.

Ryder, and the pups were shocked at the scene unfolding in front of them.

Once the beating ended, Everest ran off.

Kat quickly turned off his pup tag and rushed over to Marshsll.

He felt for a pulse and sighed in relief.

He was unconscious but alive.

Kat heard the door open and instantly saw Al.

Kat rushed up to him. "Hey there Kat." Al began before being cut off.

"Al. Take of Marshall until Ryder gets here. He was badly beaten by Everest." Kat told him before running off.

"Ruff. Mission PAW gear deploy." Kat barked.

He began to chase the husky.


	5. Chapter 5

"Pups. You all know why we're here." Ryder said.

Skye was crying. "I can't believe Everest would do that to Marshall." Skye whimpered.

"She needs to be stopped." Zuma said.

"Agreed." Chase said.

Ryder began to give the pups orders. But froze as a rumbling noise filled the lookout.

Kat's mission paw gear deployed and flew in his direction.

"That cannot be good." Rubble said.

"I'll try to override it." Rocky said.

"You guys save Marshsll." Rocky said as he got to work.

"Skye. I need you to airlift him to Katie's." Ryder said.

Skye nodded and jumped in her chopper as Ryder rushed to his ATV.

Minutes after he left Rocky yelled causing them to jump.

"Dammit. I cant override it. He must've blocked me. As well as upgraded his gear secretly." Rocky said.

"So that means." Chase began.

"Kat's gone rogue." Zuma finished.

* * *

Skye and Ryder pulled into the MOVIE theater parking lot.

Al was with him.

"Al? What are you doing here?" Ryder asked.

"Kat got me. He said to watch Marshall until you got here." Al informed his friend.

"Where is he?" Skye asked.

"He ran off into the woods." Al replied.

"Oh my God. Hes going after her." Ryder said to himself.

"Hes going after who?" Al asked.

"Everest was the one who beat Marshall." Skye told him.

The 3 quickly got Marshsll to Katie's who was also shocked at the news.

While Katie was assessing his injuries, Chase called Ryder.

"Ryder. Its Chase. Kats gone rogue. He did something to his mission paw gear. Rocky cant override it." Chase shouted.

"We need to stop him." Ryder said.

"As of now this is a MISSION PAW!" Ryder said as he ordered everyone to the paw patroller.


	6. Chapter 6

It took 45 minutes for Kat to track Everest to a military camp.

"Slushie. Welcome back." a pup said as he let her enter the gates.

"Slushie? Who's Slushie?" Kat asked himself.

"Thanks Brett. Has Everest tried to escape." Slushie asked.

"So that wasn't Everest at all." Kat said to himself.

Kat quickly called Ryder but put it on silent, that way Ryder could hear and see but he could not speak.

Ryder answered and was shocked by what he heard and saw.

"No she hasn't Slushie." a woman said. "In fact we just spoke to John."

"Thanks Mia." Slushie said. Mia nodded.

"Perfect. Now that I've framed her for assault and vandalism. She'll go to prison." Slushie said. The 3 laughed.

"That friend of hers is getting to close. He found out about the vandalism before I could claim any lives. We need to take him out. For good." Slushie said.

"Yes ma'am. On it ma'am." Brett said.

Slushie walked off.

A little while later Brett came out to take a leak behind the guard house.

Mia was about to follow him.

Brett let out a shrill scream. It was cut off abruptly.

"Oh shit. An intruder." Mia whispered.

She turned around. But that's when the intruder struck.

Kat grabbed her by the hair and smashed her face repeatedly against the guard house window until it shattered. He then shoved her neck onto the glass shards on the window sill, killing her.

Kat then walked off. Unaware that Ryder and the pups were still on the line and had witnessed the brutal murders.

He snarled.

"Hey. You cant be here!" a guy shouted.

He quickly aimed at Kat.

"Scram mutt." the guy said.

"You're gonna want to refrain from calling me a mutt." Kat said.

The guy opened fire but the bullets took no effect and bounced off. The guy quickly ducked for cover to avoid the ricochet of bullets.

He waited a few minutes.

Then poked his head out.

Kat snuck up behind him and one shot to the head later, he was down for good.

Kat heard something behind him.

He looked back in time to see a tank.

The tank fired. The shell caught Kat in the stomach sending him flying.

He flew into the warehouse which then exploded.

* * *

"What is going on out there?" Slushie asked. She tossed Everest to the floor.

She had been beaten severely.

"Y-youll never get away with this." Everest said.

"Oh. But I will." Slushie said as she knocked Everest out.


	7. Chapter 7

Slushie walked over to Everest's snowplow. She took Everest's mission paw gear and put it on her.

Being slightly bigger than her sister, it was a tight fit.

She then headed out to face Kat, not knowing what will happen.

Kat had survived the explosion.

He looked out to see the army and several tanks pointing guns at him.

"Come out with your hands...er...paws up." a guy shouted.

Kat attempted to blast him. But found his gear was low on power.

He walked over to the generator that somehow survived the explosion.

He grabbed the cables. They were sparking electricity.

As the paw patroller got near and the pups watching, Kat stuck the cables to his chest and howled loudly as the electrical current overloaded his gear and drained the power from the base.

Kat pulsed with electric power. His eyes grew bright blue.

"Fire!" Someone shouted.

Before anyone could move, Kat slammed his paws down hard.

Electrical current blazed out of him, decimating the entire army.

* * *

"He gets more powerful every minute." Chase shouted. "We're no match for him."

"We'll have to try and calm him." Rocky said.

"Chase, Rocky, you two try to talk some sense into him. If push comes to shove. Fight." Ryder said.

"Zuma, Rubble...you two search for Everest and get her out of there."

The pups said their catchphrases as the paw patroller got closer.

"I just hope that we can make it in time." Ryder thought.

* * *

Kat walked out of the ruins of the warehouse. A grenade was tossed near him.

It exploded and sent flying a few feet away.

Kat looked up to see Slushie walking towards him.

He grinned.

"Slushie! I've been waiting for you. Now's your chance to take me down for good as you said." Kat said.

"So you followed me." Slushie said.

"Yep. There's one thing that you never thought of." Kat said.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Slushie shot back.

"Everest would never beat up Marshall." Kat said.

Snarling, the two rushed at each other.

Kat and Slushie fists pounded together.

Kat kicked Slushie in the stomach hard. Sent her flying back.

"You know it's too bad." Kat said as he punched her in the head.

"I dont believe in hitting a female but seeing as how you've attacked my friends and sabotaging our vehicles, I'm willing to let go just this once."

Kat grabbed her and threw her into the tank.

She countered by using Everest's ice breath at Kat.

Kat breathed out fire, melting the ice on contact.

She stopped the ice breath.

The fire singed Slushie's fur.

She cried out.

The two leapt at each other and locked paws.

Slushie tried to bite Kat before picking him up and throwing him.

Kat landed with a thud and quickly hid.

Rolling her eyes, she followed him.

Kat ambushed her as she rounded the corner of the tank.

"This one's for kidnapping Everest." he shouted before knocking her legs out from under her.

He punched her hard, sending her flying into another tank.

"This one is for beating Marshall up." he grabbed the tank in his jaws and threw it at her.

She screamed and ducked away.

He rushed at her and knocked her down.

He ripped her helmet off and glared at her.

"Goodbye Slushie. You shouldn't have messed with us." he growled before opening his jaws and begins to wrap them around her throat.

Before he could kill her though, he felt something push him off.


	8. Chapter 8

Kat looked up to see Everest.

"Eve?" Kat asked.

The 3 heard the screeching of tires and rushing towards them were Ryder and the pups.

"Kat. Dont do this please." Everest said. "Don't hurt her."

"Why shouldn't I? She hurt you. She hurt Marshall. She sabotaged our vehicles. Skye couldve been killed as well as Marshall." Kat said.

"Please. She's my twin sister." Everest said.

Kat's jaw dropped. "Your...SISTER?" he cried out in shock.

"You couldve told me." Kat shrieked. "Why?"

"I was jealous!" Slushie screamed.

"You have everything! Friends. Family. A mate. People who care about you. I dont have any of that." the husky ranted.

Kat stared at her.

She got up and growled.

"I just wanted what you have. I wanted to be liked. I wanted to be loved! Mom and Dad never cared about me. They only cared about YOU Everest! You were always the good one." Slushie began to cry.

"You were always the loveable one. The child who could do no wrong. You don't know what it's like." Slushie broke down and began crying.

Silence followed.

"Yes I do." Kat said.

Everyone looked at Kat.

"I do know what its like. I was in your shoes almost a decade ago. I had an older brother named Bandit. He never had time for me. Neither did my parents. They treated me like I was a runt. Like I had no purpose. Even the neighborhood kids bullied me." Kat said.

"One day. We got into a huge fight. Me and Bandit. I dont even remember what it was we were fighting about. I told him that I...hated him. That I wished he was dead. He was so heartbroken by my words that he ran out of the house." Kat said. "I got my wish."

Everyone gasped. Including Slushie.

"All of a sudden. I heard the screeching of tires. I ran out to see a car speeding away. There lying in the middle of the road...was Bandit. I rushed over to him and let it all out. I tried to wake him up. But it was no use. My parents came home with our owner. I told them everything. They could see that I would've taken it all back if I could. They assured me it wasn't my fault. But it was. after the funeral I couldn't take it anymore. I ran away. For as far as I was concerned...I was a monster. And i still am." Kat said as he gestered to the dead bodies and destruction he had caused.

He stared at the ground.

To his and everyone's surprise, Slushie hugged him.

"Kat. You're not a monster. I am. I'm Everest's twin sister. I should be protecting her. Not trying to kill her. You taught me that. Thank you." Slushie said.

"Come on. I have a lot of work to do to make it up to everyone I've wronged. Starting with you. I am sorry for calling you a furless freak. Everest. I'm sorry for trying to kill you." Slushie said.

The two accepted her apology.


	9. Chapter 9

It took a while for the pups and Ryder and Slushie to get to the hospital.

Kat had explained that he was an inventor as well. He invented several others like it only for serious missions.

Ryder and Rocky were a little upset with him but they forgave him.

The pups agreed that Slushie needed to be punished.

Slushie accepted the punish which was 50 hours of community service which she'd do on the mountain.

As soon as they arrived Everedt was taken back for observation.

The others went to see Marshall.

Kat decided to do the talking.

As soon as Marshall saw them he was ecstatic.

He hugged Kat.

"Did you find Everest?" Marshsll growled.

"Yes. She was taken back for observation." Kat said.

"Good. She needs professional help." Skye said.

"Theres someone I want you to meet." Kat said. "Come on in."

Slushie came in.

"Guys. This is Slushie. Everest's twin sister." Kat said.

Slushie waved nervously at the two.

"Marshall. Slushie was the one who assaulted you. She has something to say to you." Kat said.

"I'm sorry. Marshall. I should never have hurt you. I should've been protecting Eve instead of framing her." Slushie said.

Kat glared at her before softening his expression. "I forgive you. Just dont do it again."

"Skye. Slushie kidnapped Everest as soon as she left the lookout. That's why she didn't show up to the movie." Ryder said.

"What happened to her?" Skye asked upon seeing her singed fur.

"I may have attacked her." Kat said, rubbing his neck.

"May?!" Rubble asked.

"Kat. You killed more than a dozen people." Ryder said.

Marshall and Skye stared at him.

Marshall opened his mouth to speak but didn't get a chance as Jake stormed in.

"Everest!" Jake screamed. "You're grounded! For a solid year! Stay Away from Marshall! You hear me!"

"Jake?" Rubble asked.

"Not now." Jake said.

"I expected better from you. I'm grateful that you saved me in the arctic. Really I am. But you cant do that. That is assault and vandalism. That'll get you up to 10 years in prison." Jake said. "Let's go."

Jake picked Slushie up and turned towards the door but froze as he saw Everest in the doorway glaring at him.

"Uh. Did you clone Everest, Rocky?" Jake asked.

"Everest.? Are you alright?" Kat asked.

"Well other than several bruises and a killer headache, I'm fine." Everest said.

"I'll get you some alka-seltzer soon." Ryder said.

"Could someone please explain to me what is going on?" Jake asked.

"Jake. That pup you're holding. That's Everest's sister. Her name is Slushie." Kat said.

Jake put Slushie down.

"You still need help on the mountain?" Kat asked.

Jake nodded.

"Good. Slushie here will be helping you as part of her 50 hours of community service for assaulting Marshall and kidnapping Everest." Kat said.

Jake stared at Slushie.

"Glad to have the help. But shouldn't she go to prison?" Jake asked.

"We've decided not to press charges. She only did it because she was jealous." Everest said.

"Slushie is lucky that Everest prevented me from killing her." Kat said.

"Guess so." Slushie said.

Slushie walked to Everest. She held her paw out. "BSF?"

"BSF." Everest said. They shook paws.

"What does BSF mean?" Kat said. He started walking towards the two Huskies but slipped in a puddle of water and landed flat on his back.

"Hey. The wipeouts are my job!" Marshall exclaimed.

Everyone laughed.

"Well. I just stole your thunder." Kat said, still lying on the floor.

He grinned.


End file.
